


I Should Tell You

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Johnny walked a few paces ahead before turning to face him. He ended up right in front of the Christmas tree, haloed in soft lights, and Taeil’s heart skipped a beat before slamming against his ribcage to make up for lost time.“I kind of wanted to spend Christmas with you this year.”-Or-Johnny and Taeil meet up for their weekly coffee date on Christmas Eve.





	I Should Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Moon Taeil so much that I have been terrified to write any fic with him as a character because he's so amazing and beautiful and I don't think I am capable of reflecting that accurately.
> 
> But it's Christmas, and I caught Johnil feelings, so this happened.
> 
>  

They met for coffee once a week. It started after their first class together freshmen year, when Taeil had slammed into Johnny’s back in his hurry to find a seat. Johnny had smiled and Taeil had been a little star struck, and it turned out the only places left to sit were right next to each other. They ended up getting coffee together after class, and from there the tradition stuck.

Johnny was unbelievably friendly, treating Taeil like they’d known each other their entire lives instead of a few weeks. Taeil had never met anyone as open and honest as Johnny Seo, born in America and studying abroad to learn more about his parents’ home country. The differences in culture were fascinating to Taeil, like opening a book only to find the words were written backwards, and the only way to really figure it out was to hold it up to the mirror and read it slowly.

They stayed friends throughout college, always keeping their coffee shop meeting even when they didn’t take the same classes. They moved into the same apartment complex their last year which worked out nicely because Taeil barely had time to think while preparing for his recital.

Their coffee day landed on Christmas Eve, and Taeil was a little surprised when Johnny actually showed up. Christmas was a really important holiday for him. He usually stayed home, video calling his parents and watching old American movies about love and family and the Spirit of Christmas. Taeil didn’t understand it, but he did respect it. He’d honestly just gone to the coffee shop out of habit.

Johnny’s face broke out into a grin when he slid in the booth across from Taeil.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Taeil.”

He was wearing a forest green sweater and a red scarf. Really keeping with the Christmas theme, as expected.

“Merry Christmas, Johnny. Why aren’t you doing your usual Christmas stuff today?”

Johnny took a sip of Taeil’s iced Americano, taking Taeil’s hand in his own when he tried to reach for his cup.

“I’m still going to do all that stuff, but I wanted to see you today, too. Do you wanna do some last minute shopping with me?”

Taeil looked down at their hands. Johnny was always warm. It could be the middle of a snowstorm and he could have no gloves on and his hands would still be warm. Taeil liked feeling the heat spread through him whenever Johnny touched him.

He grabbed his coffee back with his free hand, finishing it all before nodding.

“Won’t it be busy?” he thought to ask as he slid his jacket back on.

Johnny pulled him through the door and out into the cold, smile warm and a little contagious.

“It’ll be fun!”

 

 

****

 

  
Shopping with Johnny took longer than Taeil expected. They’d gone to just about every shop on the street, all of them full to bursting with last minute shoppers, and Taeil had almost walked out of two stores. He hadn’t seen Johnny buy anything, but he couldn’t find the will to be annoyed. He was kind of grateful, if he was being honest. He usually spent Christmas alone, not wanting to impose on the traditions Johnny held so dear even though he knew Johnny would let him come if he ever asked. Taeil just shrugged it off as a difference between Korea and America. Christmas was for couples, not family.

They ended up near the park. A huge Christmas tree was set up in the middle, a few kids laughing and running around it. The ornaments were all silvers and blues, the lights a soft yellow, and a few strands of expertly placed silver garland were all backdrops to the shining silver star at the top of the tree.

The sun was already set, and Taeil worried that Johnny had spent too much time with him. He was going to miss talking to his parents.

“Aren’t you going to miss talking to your parents? Shouldn’t you head back home?” Taeil asked, stopping suddenly, “Christmas Eve is almost over.”

Johnny walked a few paces ahead before turning to face him. He ended up right in front of the Christmas tree, haloed in soft lights, and Taeil’s heart skipped a beat before slamming against his ribcage to make up for lost time.

“I kind of wanted to spend Christmas with you this year.”

He pulled a little box out of his coat pocket. Taeil’s mind raced through all the shops they’d visited, trying to remember when Johnny had bought anything. He hadn’t paid enough attention, too focused on not bumping into anyone to notice.

Taeil took the few steps to put them face to face. He could feel the warmth radiating from Johnny. It was comforting in the way it always was. Johnny was the most important person in Taeil’s life, and he’d shout it from the top of the university if anyone had bothered to ask.

Johnny took Taeil’s hand in his own and pressed the box into his palm. His eyes were full of something Taeil’s couldn’t place, but it made his heart speed up all the same.

“Merry Christmas, Taeil.”

He opened the box, and inside was a necklace. A tiny silver key on a delicate silver chain. It was simple, a small unassuming thing that Taeil could wear and no one would even notice if he didn’t want them to. It was his style. He looked and was surprised to find the faintest dusting of pink across his cheeks.

Johnny reached under his sweater and pulled a necklace out from under it. It was a tiny silver heart on a matching silver chain, and Taeil couldn’t hide his grin. It was exactly something Johnny would do.

“I meant it when I said I wanted to spend Christmas with you this year, and I want to spend the next one with you too. Maybe all of them, actually,” he said. He took a deep breath. “I’m kind of in love with you, Moon Taeil.”

Taeil felt the first tear fall down his face before he could stop it. Johnny’s eyebrows shot up and he cupped Taeil’s face in his hands, smoothing away the tears before they could even make his face cold.

Taeil had probably been in love with Johnny since freshmen year. He wasn’t familiar with love, not really, and so for a long time he chalked it up to friendship. He loved Johnny because Johnny was his best friend. He wanted to hold his hand and hug him and spend time with him because he cared about him, not because of _that_ kind of love.

He covered Johnny’s hands with his own and took a steadying breath.

“I’ve been in love with you since you told me your Korean name. That’s probably when I knew.”

Johnny’s face went through concern, shock, and realization in rapid succession before settling on the warmest smile Taeil had ever seen. His eyes were so warm, and he looked at Taeil like he was his whole world, like nothing else had ever mattered except him, except them.

“You’ve really had the hots for me since we were in second year?”

Taeil grinned and pulled Johnny’s hands away so he could bury his face in his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around him and it felt like everything had fallen exactly into place.

Taeil felt something wet in his hair, and when he stepped back from Johnny’s embrace he saw the cause. It was snowing, light and soft, just enough to give everything a dusting of white. The snow glinted against the Christmas lights, and Taeil did his best to commit the entire scene to memory before going on his toes to capture Johnny’s lips in a kiss.

Johnny hummed against his lips and pulled him closer, almost picking him up off the ground with the force of it. They shared a few more kisses, just a soft press of lips, before Johnny broke their kiss and grinned.

He crushed Taeil against his chest again in a tight hug, and Taeil thought he’d never get tired of the feeling in his chest when Johnny touched him.

“You wanna come back to my place and watch some Christmas movies? They’ve got subtitles.”

Taeil stepped back from the embrace and gave a little nod. He wasn’t a fast reader, but he knew Johnny wouldn’t mind explaining anything he missed.

“Can we make some hot coffee too? It’s freezing.”

Johnny smiled and took Taeil’s hand in his own. They walked down the street toward Johnny’s apartment, and as he watched the snow fall Taeil decided that maybe Christmas was his new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and/or amazingly joyful holiday season! Thank you for all your love and support!!!
> 
> Johnny Seo is so loving and he is always giving Taeil love and together they are unstoppable.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
